HarryPotterPiratesOfTheCaribbean:FindingHorcruxes
by Sparrow789
Summary: Harry, Ron, and Hermione are in pursuit of finding all of Lord Voldemort's Horcruxes, but learn that one is hidden in the realm of... Pirates! Can they find a certain pirate captain to help them in their journey? R&R?


**Hiya everyone! This is my first crossover of Harry Potter and Pirates of the Caribbean, hence the title of the story. Enjoy and review please!**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own HP or POTC.**

Chapter 1

The Finding

_"... and no word yet of how many fatalities there had been in this massacre of Hogsmede. It's rumored that the mastermind of the massacre is none other than The Dark Lord himself. No Hogwarts students were involved in the goings-on, but the Headmaster of the school, Severus Snape, is getting an earful about the safety conditions of the school and that dementors should be controlling the grounds. The Headmaster is considering that option, but, until we hear more of the details of this unfortunate tragedy, we will be in Hogsmede itself, trying to pluck any information out of bystanders and witnesses."_

Harry Potter slammed the newspaper down with all his strength. He was a boy, no more than eighteen, and had a remarkable life story that so many wizards and witches knew of. His two best friends, Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley, were with him in his godfather's old house, 12 Grimwald Place, along with the house elf, Kreacher, who was out on an errand of Harry's request. To find Mundungus Fletcher, a thief of one of Lord Voldemort's Horcruxes.

Harry sat in his chair for a while before he thought of something. "Hey, Hermione," he said. "Yes, Harry?" she answered. "What if Voldemort didn't hid some of his Horcruxes here? What if there in another time period or something?" Harry suggested. "You know what, Harry, I was just thinking the same thing! What if he did hide one in a year that certain people were in and those certain people were somehow his relatives, in some weird and confusing way..." "That's brilliant! But one problem," Ron chimed in. "What's that?" Hermione asked. "How can we get there?" he said. "We can apparate to that certain time and place, can't we?" she put. "Well, there must be some clue to where he hid a certain Horcrux, right? So maybe Harry could use that connection he has with You-Know-Who and maybe see what time period it's in and see what it is," Ron said. "That sounds dangerous! What if You-Know-Who sees where we are! It too much of a risk," Hermione pointed out. "But Hermione, it may be out only chance to see what it is! You've got..."

Harry had already thought of that idea, so he tried to look into Voldemort's mind. He saw a combination of things. But the thing that he was surprised to see was a... a black as night pirate ship. _Now why is a pirate ship showing up in his mind? _Harry thought. Then, it went to a man dressed in a black coat, a tricorn hat, and different odds and ends in his dreadlocks. Then, it moved to what looked like a chest. It was decorated with what looked like squid tentacles engraved on it. The chest opened, but Harry was shot out of the memory. "I know what it is," he said breathless. "It's when pirates were around... it some type of chest... it's very important." "Did you see anything else, mate?" Ron asked. "Yeah, there was a man... I'm guessing he knows where to get the chest... and a black ship... black as night." Hermione immediately ran to get her bag. She reached down into it and pulled out a black book. "What're you doin' Hermione? Hey, that's my old book!" Ron exclaimed. "Yes, I thought that we might need it, just in case," she said, flipping through the pages. "What book?" Harry asked.

"It's me old pirates book mum got me when I was young. Defiantly an interesting one. The pirates all the way from Blackbeard to Captain Kidd! And there was another... um, last name was a type of bird."

"Ah-hah!" Hermione said, as she reached the page she was looking for. "The ship, it goes by the name of the _Wicked Wench_. Captained by... uh, Ron, why is there a smudge right where the name is?"

"Must've been eating over it," he replied. "Ugh, Ron! We need that name!" she said. "How about we just apparate to the ship's hold and ask who's the captain! Much easier that way!" Ron retorted. "Enough! Let's just go now and get it over with!" Harry yelled over them. "But Harry, we have to wait for Kreacher to come back with Fletcher. So we can kill two birds with one stone, I guess," Hermione pleaded. "Fine, but we leave right after we get the Horcrux," Harry said.

**So, is it grabbing your attention? Hope so! New chapters are in the works!**

**~Sparrow789**


End file.
